


Assassination attempts

by Lily_Flower99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Assassination Attempt(s), Comedy, Everyone Is Alive, M/M, Multi, Professor Riddle, Teacher-Student Relationship, alive potters, gone wrong, harry not having any clue on what the fuck is going on, short harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Flower99/pseuds/Lily_Flower99
Summary: “We need you too kill your teacher.”When 16 year old Harry James Potter was called to the headmasters office the last thing he expected was to be hired by the ministry of defense to assassinate his Professor Tom Riddle..Why the fuck is this my life?





	1. Chapter 1

Harry fidgets right outside the headmasters office. He has no clue why he's there Harry's pretty sure he hasn't done anything wrong the green eyed boy has practically been a saint this whole week. So why was he here? After a moment he finally summon the nerve to open the heavy wooden door. 

"Headmaster Dumbledore?" Harry asked awkwardly his emerald orbs glanced over too the unfamiliar figure in the room. The man would give children nightmares that was for sure there was scars that litter over the mans face and a very noticeable glass eye that tend to move on it's own "Are you busy? I can come back later" Harry hope, No prayed that Dumbledore would dismissed him. The stranger was fucking creepy.

The Headmaster gave Harry a comforting smile. "No, nonsense now is a perfect time Harry. Please join us" Dumbledore said while gesturing to the lonely chair that was across from his desk. Harry made his way over cautiously fully aware of the strangers eyes that followed him "Headmaster I'm not sure what you hear but whatever it is Draco started it!"

Dumbledore chuckles lightly his eyes start to glitter like sapphires. Harry couldn't help but think that the Headmaster seemed a decade younger then "I'll keep that in mind" the joyful look on Dumbledore face quickly sobers "but that's not the reason I've brought you here today. This Alastor Moody?" Harry eyed the man. "He's requested to see you" Dumbledore said. 

"Too see me?!" Harry gapped. Moody nod curtly "Mr. Potter I work for the Ministry of defense. I'm about to share with you something extremely classified. Witch means everything I tell you does not leave this room" Moody's voice was rough it sort of reminded Harry of the growling noises his godfather's dog would make right before it attack. That certainly didn't help the ball of anxiety that pulled at the bottom of his stomach. "You know this man corrected." Harry looks down at the picture that Moody pull out of his coat pocket. He felt it heart thump while it was doing a series of acrobatic tricks. Of course he recognized this man. He'd recognize that stiff prick anywhere! With his too perfect facial structure and his always neat hair.

"That's my mathematics professor..." Harry slowly said as He looked back and forth between the two men. Moody made a animalistic growling sound "Tom Riddle is the leader of a secret cult." Harry felt his heart stop "A cult?" Why the fuck are they telling me this? 

"Their mostly known for terrorism but.." Alastor Moody hesitated for a moment "But there's been recent speculation that they been preforming acts of cannibalism too" Harry looked around the room waiting for jimmy kimmel or someone to tell him this was just a elaborate joke "...So your telling me my math teacher is a cult leading terrorist that eats people?" Dumbledore nods gravely " I always knew something was off with Tom but I never thought he capable of doing something like this" Harry was torn between having a panic attack and laughing hysterically. If Dumbledore suspected something like this why the hell did he hire him? Where was the logic in this? So basically he's been spending a hour almost every day with a psychopath for that past 3 years. Great! 

"That's why we called you here." Moody said while looking straight into Harry's eyes. The smaller boy couldn't help but to sqwarm uncomfortably under the older man's hard stare "We need you to kill your teacher" Harry felt his stomach turn inside out "Excuse me?" (Translation what the fuck?) there were so many things Harry wants to say but he was raised to well to ever say them.

"If you can assassinate him before you graduate the Queen will award you 10 million pounds and The Order of Merit" Harry open and closed his mouth several times. He was pretty sure only 24 people could be awarded the Order of Merit at a time and this government guy was telling him that the Queen herself was going to give it too a 16 year old boy. "Wow, what a honor" Harry said breathlessly he'd be the youngest person ever to receive that medal. The look on Draco face would be glorious."Well when one takes care of a national threat they tend to receive the perks of a comfortable life" Moody said gruffly while pushing a pen and paper in front of him.

Harry glances down at the thick stake of papers that was handed to him "This is our terms of agreement look over them and if you have any questions call this number." Everything was going by so fast next thing Harry knew he was signing a contract that he didn't even get a chance to read. Then the Headmaster handed him a new backpack and with a slap on the back for good luck was push out the door. 

Harry eyes glanced around the old empty hallway as he wondered what the hell was his life. The school he goes to is one of the oldest schools in the country and it shows. The young Potter doesn't know much about the history of Hogwarts but it is common knowledge the It was once considered a summer cottage for the royal family until duchess Helena Ravenclaw pacifically said when she died her wish is for her beloved home be turned into a school. With everyone in class the and his paranoid reaching a new level the whole school seem airily quiet. On any other day he would of found the walls of Hogwarts magical but knowing that there's a psychopath roaming around the school made him uneasy. Harry looked at the backpack Headmaster Dumbledore gave him curiously it was a simple black bag that Harry's pretty sure he's seen at target before but it was awfully heavy. Opening the zipper to take a peek inside he dropped the bag in shock. Guns! Their was weapons in the backpack. What kind of Headmaster hands a student a bag of weapons? To be fair this whole situation was wild from beginning to end but still.

"Mr. Potter why are not in class?" a smooth velvety voice called from behind him. Harry felt his heart dro.p He knew full well who that voice belonged to.  
"Headmaster Dumbledore requested to see me." Harry said nervously as he quickly picked up the bag and zipped it shut heaven forbid anyone see whats in the bag knowing Harrys luck they think he was planning some form of school shooting or something. The black hair boy turn around to come face to face with Tom Riddle our schools very own psychopath.

His Professor had to be in his late 20s or early 30s he's tall especially compared to Harry's short structure leaving the green eyed boy to tilt his head up too look at him. He was also begrudgingly handsome, with cheekbones and a jawline that can cut like knifes. Then there is his perfect pale skin that reminded Harry of a marble statue. What was his skin care routine? jet black hair, and dark brown eyes that seemed more black then brown really just like his soul.

Tom eye the bag as Harry, not so discreetly hide his backpack behind him. His math professor raise a perfectly sculpted eyebrow I fucking hate this guy "What's in the bag Harry?"  

Harry found himself completely shutting down for a moment "Drugs.."  Toms eyebrows rise so high they become one with his hair line "I'm selling drugs to Headmaster Dumbledore" Harry doesn't think there has been another moment in time where Professor Riddle has looked so flabbergasted. "Please excuse me." Harry then found himself speed walking down the hall. Why the fuck is this my life?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *warning* this is not been beta read so there probably will be a lot of grammar mistakes. If you see any feel free to point it out and I’ll gladly fix it! Anyway I hope you enjoyed I was really excited to post this chapter😂 - Lydia

Harry wishes that the floor would just swallow him whole he can practically feel everyone's second-hand embarrassment for him. What should have been a low key assassination attempt turned into a horrible mess. His parents grounded him, he got detention and now Riddle thinks he spends his Friday evenings handing out condoms to support safe sex. 

___________________  
Earlier that day

Harry slips his right hand into his pocket carefully he felt around just too make sure it was still there and too his relief it was. It took him 3 days to come up with a plan too kill Professor Riddle. Admittedly it was harder then it seemed in fact he didn't even really come up with the idea himself yesterday while at the Library Harry nonchalantly asked his friends.

"Say you'd have to kill someone how would you do it?"

Ron's mouth opened and closed several times before he said " bloody Harry! what the fuck goes on in that mind of yours?" And honestly Harry has wonder from time to time himself because frankly he doesn't even know himself what he's liable to say or do. But then his red haired friend continued "I don't know though I guess I'd lock them in a freezer until they froze to death?" Perfect! if only he knew where the kitchens was and how to persuade Riddle into said freezer. But his dilemma was short lived when Hermione come up with a more realistic idea "Arsenic. I'd slip small doses of arsenic in their tea until they die. That way they'd slowly get sick so at first glance it'll look like they pass away from a natural disease"

That's how Harry fond himself walking to class with poison in his pocket. The plan was simple right before lunch he'd sneak into the teachers lounge slip some poison into whatever the hell Riddle is drinking and pray that he drops dead within the hour. But before then he had to suffer one more class with Tom Riddle.

           ______________________

 

"Harry!" The red head whispers to his friend. "Professor Riddle keeps looking over at you." Harry wanted to disappear off the face of the planet. "That's because he thinks I'm selling drugs to Headmaster Dumbledore" the green eye boy said dryly with a nervous chuckle. Why? Why the fuck did he say he was selling drugs? Was he really that bad at lying? Riddle could of easily told another teacher or worse his mother! If his Mom ever thought for even a second that Harry was selling drugs he'd be in so much trouble. His dad would take away every he owned, Remus would lecture him until the day he dies, And Sirius.. Sirius would most likely laugh his ass off. Harry can vividly picture his godfather telling Harry's future children about that time their father thought he was a drug dealing rapper.

Ron gave Harry a scandalized look "Bloody hell! what gave him that idea?" Hermione roll her eyes as she viciously wrote down on the work sheet that they was supposed to be working on. "Oh don't be ridiculous! Professor Riddle always pays extra attention to you Harry." She whispers to them. Not once does she take her eyes off the question in front of her. "He does?" Ron and Harry asked at the same time both equally as dumb fond. Hermione huffs "Yes he does, Just last month Lavender and Parvati was joking about how Professor Riddle has a crush on Harry." Harry actually felt himself lose color. Why does weird shit like this only happen to him? 

"That's obviously not the case. Out of the whole class Harry's the worse at math so it's only natural he kept a closer eye on you just in case you need any extra help"  logically that sound about right. But the fact is Harry isn't the worst in class he has always gotten passable grades. Specially compared to Neville who struggles to get a D plus. So what was really going on? 

In Harry's opinion the only logical explanation is that Riddle has been planing on eating him or use him for some sort of sacrifice for whatever crazy religion they practice in that cult of his. 

Harry caught the Professor looking at him. His deep brown eyes that strongly reminded the younger boy of freshly brew coffee stared deeply into Harry's own. Riddle took his time to study the young potter his eyes dancing across Harrys face moving from one facial feature to the next making it impossible for Harry to breath. The boy is sure that his heart was about ready to jump out of his mouth and run down the road. Does he know? Is that why he keeps looking at me? 

Harry ripped his gaze away from Riddle and force his attention back on the untouched work sheet. Yep.  If he wasn't sure before Harry is almost positive now that Professor Riddle wants to eat him. 

God please let this plan work! He didn’t want to be turned into meat pie.

_________________________

 

It surprisingly wasn’t hard at all to sneak into the teachers lounge. Harry made sure to leave a 5 minutes before class ended just to be sure that nobody would be there. The room was grand but it wasn’t really that shocking considering this was a castle what was surprising though is the table right in the middle of the room set up for a tea party. Their was enough chairs for each Professors and all the cups where fill with some from of hot beverage.  
2 hot chocolates 5 cups of tea some English breakfast the others was green tea but there was one cup of coffee and Harry was willing to bet all the money his parents has been saving for college that the coffee is Riddles. 

Harry made his way over to the table halting slightly as he stood in front of the innocent cup of coffee. Should he really do this? Harry hasn’t killed anything in a day in his life not even bugs he has his mom or Hermione do it! So how on earth is he going to actually kill someone sure thinking about it is fine and dandy but apparently Harry doesn’t have the balls to do it. So what now? He glanced down at the poison in his hand. 

“I wonder what type of pastries we’ll have today!” Harry hears from down the hallway. Footsteps steadily walked towards the room and the young boy felt his stomach turn inside out.

Fuck!

As quickly as physically possible Harry drops the poison while prying to every dinety known to man that the stupid pill will dissolve in time and runs to the nearest door.(Witch so happens to be a food pantry) and he then hides in it like a coward.

Moments after running into the food pantry Professor Flitwick and Headmaster Dumbledore came prancing in “the blueberry scones will always be my favorite” the Headmaster said as they took a set Dumbledore took a sip of his green tea as Flitwick piled a bunch of macaroons on his plate.  
“Really! I’m more of an elephant ear type of person!” Harry didn’t even have to peek through the key whole to Know that the smaller man was drinking hot chocolate. 

“Ah nice of you’s to join the party!” Dumbledore says as Professor Riddle, Mcgonagall, and the nasty chemistry teacher Snape Came in. Harry couldn’t help but to wonder what the fuck was going on? Do the teachers usually have tea party’s in the afternoon? “ what’s the matter Tom?” Professor Flitwick asked as they sit down. Yes, it’s true something was off with Riddle the man seemed like he’s been sulking but that was the last thing on Harry’s mind. Professor Mcgonagall sit where the coffee was place and Riddle the prestigious fuck started sipping his tea! English breakfast blend to be more precise. 

“It’s nothing” Riddle said it definitely didn’t sound like nothing. Not that he cared Harry was more concerned about Professor Mcgonagall who was inching closer to death. She brought the cup to her lips and Harry swears his heart stops. But before she took a sip Mcgonagall stop and abruptly put the cup back down. She turned her sharp gaze towards Riddle her eyes soften as if she’s looking at an old friend “No, something is definitely wrong your being very transparent today.” Riddle sighs deeply into his tea. “Harry said he was going to the bathroom but never came back to class.”

The fuck? He’s sulking because I never came back to class? 

“He’s already failing my class I’d hate to have to hold him back a year.” Harry wanted to punch the lying bastard in his perfectly scalped face! He wasn’t failing math! “That’s not surprising” Snape stated bitterly “If Potter is anything like his father he’s probably off vandalizing something or ruining someones life just because he feels like it.” Professor Snape slowly got up from his chair as if he was ready to go Harry hunting. His fingers twitches just itching to get the young man in trouble! 

“I wouldn’t worry about it. Harry’s a good boy” the Headmaster said kindly as he munches on a Chocolate eclair “it’s probably just puberty ! He’s at that age.” Harry felt his face heat up and turn 9 different shades of red. Really? What The fucking hell Dumbledore. Do they just sit around during lunch and gossip about the students and their hormone problems? Mcgonagall nods her head in agreement. Everything around Harry went in slow motion as his Science teacher finally put the cup too her lips all but ready to drink the deadly coffee. Harry had no time to think of a plan he acted on Instincts alone. 

The whole room went deadly silent as he bursted out of the pantry. Harry quickly made his way across the room in record time! all eyes are on him as he lens across the table and try’s to pull the cup from Mcgonagall hands“Um.. I’m just going to” he says awkwardly Then he abruptly fillings the cup across the room. Glass and coffee flys everywhere as the cup smashes to the ground. “Mr. Potter!” Four different voices yelled. Snapes eye glitter in glee at the chaos he made and it was in that particular moment that Harry knew he fucked up. Greatly. 

“I’m calling your parents” Mcgonagall says. The stern look in her eyes intensified ten fold as she reach in her pocket to grab her phone. It’s going to be a personal call. Harry’s insides tide up at the thought. “Your going to be in detention for a very long time Potter!” Snape said with actual joy in his voice. The small boy doesn’t think the man has ever been so happy. 

“Tom can you escort Mr. Potter to my office I’ll be up their momentarily.” Dumbfounded sounded tired as he observed the mess Harry created. The boy did feel guilt of course if only he poisoned the right cup none of this would of ever happened. “Gladly.” Riddle immediately turn and walked out of the room with out even making sure the boy was following him. Then again Harry has no place else to go it’s not like he could just stay there.

______________________

The walk to the Headmaster office was painfully silent. It felt a lot like the walk of shame especially sense most of students stood by and watch them pass. He even spotted Ron and Hermione in the crowd who was looking at him like he grew two heads. 

Yeah he was going to have some explaining to do..

Once they made it inside the Headmaster office Riddle quickly slammed the door and turned to Harry. Their was this particular fire in his eyes that was hard to place but what was clear was anger. Professor Riddle was mad and Harry would of had to be a total dummy not to see it. “Sir..” please don’t kill me is what he wanted to say but Harry found there is nothing he could of said to justify what he done. He broke into the teachers lounge for heaven sakes! 

“Why did you leave class earlier” Riddle asked while eying him this way that dared Harry to lie. “I was in the bathroom.” challenge except! It’s not like Harry can actually tell Riddle what he was doing. “For almost 20 minuets?”

Harry reaches into the farthest corners of him mind to come up with a more reasonable explanation then selling drugs. “Yeah I was handing out condoms.. in the boys lavatory.”’ 

Riddle looked at him, like REALLY looked at Harry as if he was trying to figure out exactly what the hell was wrong with him. “Condoms..” Harry felt his throat dry as if all if the moisture in his mouth just magically disappeared. Riddles face was blank but Harry had a gut feeling that his Professor wanted to call bullshit. “Yeah, gotta remind everyone to have safe sex!” Harry some times hated himself and right now would be one of those times. Riddle’s hard stare was unnerving it was like the man was fully examining him. 

“Harry James Potter! You have 3 seconds to explain yourself!” His mother come storming in her temper firing up so bright it almost out shined her hair. His dad came walking in close behind her looking turn between being proud and disappointed. And Harry just knows form the look in his mother eyes that it’s going to be a long day..


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my awful writing😩 I really did try!

Harry has a plan. An actual _DECENT_ plan for once! A good assassin knows their victim better then they know themselves and quite frankly Harry knew next to nothing about his professor. That's why he's going to be **stalking** him for the next two weeks.

 

By the second day, Harry found that was easier said than done. The man was like Houdini one moment he was there the next Riddle disappears out of thin air.

 

_This is getting nowhere._

 

Harry huffs as he makes his way through a string of students. He was supposed to be going to Chemistry but Riddle's last class would be letting out any minute. If Harry doesn't get to him now there would be no entity on earth that could find him later.

 

Harry approaches the room cautiously he takes a quick look around before putting his ear to the door.

.

.

.

Nothing

 

Not a sound came from the room. A little put off he opens the door ever so slightly, just enough to peek through. The class was completely empty not a single soul in sight.

 

_he was too late!_

 

How the man manages to leave so fast was beyond Harry. The class didn't even end 10 minutes ag0 how the hell did he get away?

 

He was desperate for any form of information! It doesn't even have to be about his stupid cult Harry would be perfectly happy with a Phone number, an address, even pictures would be fine. Anything!

Making a quick second decision Harry creeps through the door trying to be as quiet as physically possible.

 

Harry held his breath as he stood in front of Riddle's desk. This was ridiculous! He could get into so much trouble if he gets caught.

 

_Let's not get caught then!_

 

Professor Riddle's desk was extremely neat and very impersonal. The only thing on it was his laptop and a mug filled with pens.

 

Harry's pulse quickens as he opens the top drawer very gently. If one thing was even slightly out of place Riddle would likely know someone went through his things.

 

_I'd rather not have a psychopath after my head!_

 

Sadly the only thing Harry managed to find of any worth was the answers to his next pop quiz. The second drawer was perplexing it was filled to the brim with knickknacks. Harry couldn't tell if they were actually Riddle's or just some random bull shit he confiscates from other students.

 

Carefully Harry moves the junk around. The iPod, figget spinners, an old diary, and an extremely odd necklace that Harry has a strong feeling belong too Luna was just a handful randomly placed B.S that was in there. After shuffling the stuff around A yellow stain craft paper that was shoved at the bottom of the drawer caught Harry's eye he pulled it out from beneath the junked gently hoping against hope that he didn't damage the aged craft paper. After he took it and flipped it over, he was immediately caught off Guard.

.

.

.

.

**_Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs_ **

**_Purveyors of Aids to Mischief-Makers_ **

**_are proud to present_ **

**_THE MARAUDER'S MAP_ **

 

Harry felt like an idiot. he vaguely remembers his Dad, Sirius, Remus, and Peter telling him all about the secret passageways in Hogwarts, about the Map they made but he never thought that those stories were actually true! He just brushed them aside thinking that they were just trying to pull his leg again. But now that he thinks about it Hogwarts wasn't just a school it's a historical castle it wouldn't be too far fetch for it to have a few hidden passages ways.

 

How the fuck did Riddle get this?

 

Harry open the map with shaky hands from all the anticipation that was circulating through him. The map was huge it showed every class, hallway, and corner of the castle right down to the grounds. Harry recognize his dad's handwriting popping up every now and then with little notes pointing out where all the passageways were, tips and tricks on how to open them and where they lead too.

 

_**Behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy on a fifth-floor corridor of the east wing...** _

 

_**The seventh floor behind a picture of a fat lady is a secret sitting room...** _

 

_**in a nook on the right-hand side of the kitchen corridor", concealed behind a stack of barrels...** _

 

_**Behind a mirror on the fourth floor in an abandoned classroom...** _

 

Harry did a double take as he frantically reread the last one carefully.

 

In an abandoned classroom on the fourth floor behind a huge mirror is a passageway that leads right outside the gates...

 

_Was.. was Dad talking about this room?_

 

Harry has an overwhelming feeling that is was. This room was the only classroom on the 4th floor ( at least as far as he knew about) that has a huge mirror. Harry glance at the mirror it sort reminded him of the type of mirrors that was in dance studios it covers the whole one wall on the right side. It certainly didn't look like a secret passageway? He'd have to investigate it later.

 

Harry quick took out his phone and snapped a picture of the map and of the wall.

 

He carefully put everything back exactly how he found it Harry didn’t wanna chance to leave any fingerprints behind. As he was putting away a black diary a small picture slid out of its pages gracefully landing next to his feet. Harry bent down to pick it up but found himself completely frozen. 

 

_What the hell?_

 

It was him.. someone kept a picture of him in their diary! Harry didn't know if he felt flattered or creeped out. The picture itself wasn’t so unusual it wasn’t like a sneak shoot or one of the beach pictures that he posted on Instagram. The picture itself was harmless he was fully clothed with a shy smile on his face it was just Harry 5th year school picture really it shouldn’t be so alarming. His dad made a coffee mug out of it, that very same picture was on the fridge back at home yet he couldn’t bring himself to touch it Harry was almost.. afraid. He felt so stupid it was just a picture! A picture he saw thousands of times.

 

_What the fuck am I doing?!_

 

Summoning all his will Harry forced himself to grab the photo. Nothing happened obviously and no matter how much he stares at it he was no closer to figuring out who it belongs too. His green eyes eyed the diary suspiciously.

 

_Should he?_

 

Does he really want to know? Yes, he does.

 

‘I want everyone there around 8’ a muffled voice said Startling Harry too the core. steady footsteps were growing louder and louder the voice becoming even clearer.

 

_Riddle!_

 

He’d recognize the pricks voice anywhere. Harry’s breath quickened almost dangerously, he shoved the photo in his pocket and dropped the cursed journal back in the drawer he Needed to get away from the desk! If he can’t leave the room without been seen then Harry needed to look as innocent as possible. Frantically he rushed the center of the room his eyes swept around the desk making sure everything was in place.

 

His back stiffed as the door creeks open ‘Harry?’ Professor Riddle almost never calls Harry by name. The young boy couldn’t help but to be thankful for that, the way his name rolled off of Riddle’s tongue was a _sin_ his stomach twist almost painfully while his heart flutterwith suspense. Harry turns to face Riddle with a strained smile on his lips ‘Professor!’

 

‘What are you doing here?’ Riddle drunk in Harry’s features as if he was searching for something. ‘I was looking for you!’ Harry didn’t even recognize his own voice. The corner of Riddle’s lip twitch ‘oh?’

 

_Why the hell is his voice so smooth?!_

 

‘I had a questi..’ The words die in Harry’s throat. The crazy bastard was openly smiling not one of those polite smiles an actual real smile it was horrible and fascinating.

 

_Oh god, I’m going to die today!_

 

A thick silence fell over them as they simply stared at each other. ‘Well?’

 

‘Well?’ Harry repeated dumbly

 

‘What was your question Mr.Potter’ amusement laced the older man's voice.

 

_Riddle was enjoying this._

 

Riddle leaned in so close it was borderline inappropriate. Harry shift from side to side trying with all his might to keep his breath steady ‘Um... I was wondering... what’s your favorite color?’

 

_Yep! He’s done fucked up again!_

 

‘My favorite color?’ Honestly, Harry doesn’t believe Riddle has something as mundane as a favorite color.

 

‘Green.’ The professor study Harry's reaction like the color was supposed to mean something to him. ‘Like the color of grass?’ Riddle hums while he makes his way to the desk ever step he took made Harry’s gut roll violently.

 

‘I can think of another green far more pleasing to the eye.’ Riddle’s gaze was intense as if he was trying to convey a silent message. ‘Is that all?’ Harry nods, he couldn't speak even if he wanted too. ‘You're dismissed.’ Harry all but runs out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little boring compared to my other chapters but the next 3 chapters are more plot building then the others.. anyway I hope you enjoy!

'A Gala?'Harry couldn't help but think this is a terrible idea, He tried the undercover stalking thing it got him nowhere! The only thing he learned about Riddle is that the prick drinks his tea with 6 spoonfuls of sugar and he has a weird obsession with the color green.

'You won't be going alone, we have an undercover spy in Riddle's ranks your going as their plus one' Harry hums thoughtfully as his eyes roam his bedroom. It's was almost 11 in the evening when Moody called him out of the blue, Harry like the innocent angel he considerers himself was up doing his algebra homework. 'I don't know, don't you think Riddle would recognize me?' Harry is 95% sure that Riddle has noticed his recent stalking, he kept giving the young boy knowing smirks and side glances. If he notices Harry at his illegal cult party a lot of questions will be raised and the green-eyed boy will more then likely be shot on sight.

'You'll be undercover Potter, our team of highly skilled makeup artists and stylists will make sure you're unrecognizable.' Harry doubts that the fucker knows everything. 'You got to get familiar with Riddle's base, there may be a day where we need you at the sniper's nest.' Wasn't that a terrifying thought? Harry has never even held a gun before and this man is telling him that he might have to shoot Riddle from a distance? That's wild!

'..Fine, I'll go' really he didn't even have a choice. 'Great, meet him at the coffee shop near your school tomorrow around 8. Just sit casually and blend into your surroundings he'll come up to you.'

'What about school tomorrow?' Harry nervously asks 'I have a Science test!'

'Not my problem' Moody stats before he abruptly hangs up.

.

.

.

'Wow, what a fucker!' Harry mumbles to himself.

                 _______________________

 

'uncle Moony?! What are you doing here?' Harry asked pleasantly surprise to see Remus, the man was standing in the front foyer looking a little ill in Harry's opinion. 'I thought you had work today?" He said While giving Remus a quick huge.

'I did, but last night your father thought it's would be a good idea to adopt a baby deer without telling your mother' Remus put his face in his hands 'I don't know how he thinks we're going to hid this from her.' Stress was just oozing out of him.

'A deer?' Harry whispers to himself slowly unsure if he heard the man right. His Dad was also known for doing stupid things too, but this was just ridiculous!

Peter pokes his head out of the kitchen 'Do you think Harry can eat Cheetos?'

'Yes, I can eat Cheetos uncle Warmtail. But you know it’s 7 in the morning! Shouldn’t you be a responsible adult and encourage me to have a healthy breakfast?' The green-eyed boy looked at Peter like he was a common idiot. At this point in Harry’s life, he’s realized that his Dad, Sirius, Peter, and even Remus lack common sense.

'Not you Harry we named the deer Harry' Peter said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Remus drags his hands down his face 'it's going to die within a week'

'Do you's wanna help us? James and Sirius are hiding him in the guest room.'

'That would be awesome! But I promised to meet Ron and Hermione before school starts’ He was a liar from the pits of Hell.

Remus looks slightly bewildered at the thought of Ron actually getting up earlier then what he has to. while Peter nod in understandingly  'Okay, have fun!'

'Do you want me to drive you? The weatherman said it was going to rain soon?' Remus ask.

'it's fine, you seem a little preoccupied at the moment.’ Harry gestures to the kitchen where he hears a lot of banging noises at.

'He just wants to be independent Moony' his Dad yells from upstairs.

Harry shift in his awkwardly, he thought of an excuse last night so he wasn't lying on the spot but he was no actor and his family aren't fools, Harry was afraid that his Dad would see right through him.

‘Dad!’ The young boy calls out.

James practically ran down the stairs to his son ‘Yeah, Harry?'

‘Um... I might be over at Ron's house a little later than usual, There's this group project that has to be done by Monday and we haven't even started yet' Harry felt like he was tripping over his own words as he talked it was a nervous habit that he needed to grow out of. His Dad gave him an odd knowing look as he studies Harry.

'... Alright, just call if it gets too late I'll come to pick you up'

Harry rapidly nods as he collected his stuff 'Okay! Well, they should be there soon.. so I'm gonna start heading over.' the young boy barely heard Remus say 'look both ways before crossing the street' before he rushed out of the house. It definitely wasn't his best preferments but it wasn't bad... at least it was believable. Hopefully.

 

        ——————————————————-

 

It took 20 minutes to walk to the little cafe near Hogwarts. It was cold and rainy, Harry wished he brought an umbrella but he didn't want to draw any unwanted attention to himself.

The short boy cursed Moody as he walked towards the shop, there were 3 cafes that were in a mile radius of school Harry took a shoot making an educated guess. The three broomsticks was a small and quaint coffee shop. It was as old as time, hardly anyone goes there, it seemed like a perfect place to meet an official government spy.

'Good morning sir! How can I help you?' Harry's eyes roam the menu before awkwardly ordering a vanilla chai latte. After waiting a couple of minutes for his drink he made his way to the table closest to the fireplace.

 

_What the fuck was he doing?_

He was known for doing random bullshit from time to time but this is was next level craziness! He's never skipped school before if his parents (mostly his Mom) ever find out they'd lose their shit!  He felt like a rebellious teenager. Harry took a long sip of his tea to calm his nerves, tonight, he was going to the lion's den. Harry could help but wonder what Riddle would think of his absence, would he even notice? Besides being a source of entertainment from time to time Harry didn't think his disappearance would make that much of a difference in the man's life.

'You know, when Moody told me you were the novice assassin the ministry hired I wasn't the slightest bit shocked, surprised maybe but not shocked this is the type irreplaceable thing you'd agree to without thinking of the consequences.' Harry's head snapped up, _He knows that voice!_ his attention was completely focused on the tall, curly redhead that took the set right across from him, Harry audibly gaped at the man. How many years has it been since he's seen him? Two? Maybe even three?

.

.

'Percy!?'


End file.
